A valve of this kind has become known in the prior art from U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,604, for example. The valve is a change-over valve of a spray head. The valve body can be displaced between two positions. In one position, a passage to a jet former is open, and, in the other position, a passage to a number of nozzles for forming a spray jet is open. A two-armed lever, which is arranged below a diaphragm, is provided for actuation. Two pressing positions are provided, which are arranged at a spacing from one another and act on the one and respectively the other arm of the two-armed lever. A third position is moreover provided, which makes it possible to maintain a set position even without water pressure. For the user, it is not readily identifiable in which position the valve is located.
A valve which is likewise a change-over valve in a spray head has become known through US 2004/0112985 A. In this case, the actuating means comprise a lever, which returns to the basic position or rest position again after every actuation. For the user, it is consequently not identifiable in which position the valve is or whether jet or spray is set. Moreover, when the water is turned off and thus the water flow is interrupted, the valve is automatically changed over into the basic position again.
A further valve designed as a change-over valve has become known through EP-A-1 132 141. In this case too, the valve body returns automatically to the basic position by means of a spring after the water has been turned off.
Further similar valves have become known in the prior art through U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,147, U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,062, U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,011 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,114.